Joki
by MiggyMeista
Summary: A relaxing visit to the hot springs for some of our favorite Street Fighter characters turns really hot. Rated M for content. Please R&R


**Joki: A fic by MiggyMeista**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter, it is property of Capcom**

**Warning: This story contains lemon, turn around now if you are not a fan of lemons! If you're ok with them or you enjoy reading them, the read on my friends! End of warning.**

At a spacious onsen inside a Japanese hotel, a beautiful Chinese woman walked over to the area where people relaxed in the hot water to allow themselves to relax and rejuvenate themselves. A tall wooden fence seperated the area where men and women soaked themselves. Her dark hair, which was normally done up the ox horns style, was down as she had her body wrapped in a towel as her deep brown eyes gazed at the steamy spring.

"Hey Chun-Li, don't be such a slowpoke, why don't you get in here already, the water's great!" exclaimed another female's voice to the curvy Chinese beauty.

As Chun-Li turned over to where the voice was, she saw three women relaxing in the water the onsen had to offer, all three of them as nude as the day they were born. One was a tall, slender, ebony skinned woman with short white hair and blue eyes. Another girl was a short Japanese girl with a well toned body whose black hair was done in a short boyish cut. The third woman, who was waving to Chun-Li, was a slender, but busty Japanese girl with her black hair done in a topknot style with three long bangs extending down to her waist. Chun-Li let out a smile at seeing these three females.

"Ibuki, Makoto, and Elena, never thought I'd run into you here," commented Chun-Li.

"It's good to see you too my friend," replied Elena.

"Why don't you come over here and talk to us, drop that towel and get in here!" called out Ibuki.

Wasting no more time, Chun-Li unravelled the towel and let it drop to the ground revealing her beautiful body to the others. Chun-Li then walked over to the steaming hot water and stepped in slowly allowing her body to get used to the tempurature.

"Never thought I'd see you in a place like this, what brings you to Japan?" asked Makoto.

"I'm on a vacation, for once in my life," answered Chun-Li.

"Wow, a vacation, so who is watching those kids that you've been looking after?" asked Elena.

"I got Yun and Yang to take care of them while I'm away," replied Chun-Li.

"Heh, I just hope those two teach them anything dirty," commented Makoto.

"A vacation though, so you finally took Ken's advice and gave yourself a break. Guess he can't call you a workaholic anymore," chimed in Ibuki.

"Yeah, but Ken Masters is a good friend nonetheless, he's just looking out for my well being," responded Chun-Li as she reclined in the water.

"I'm surprised you never got with him, I would have if I were you, he's pretty sexy," commented Ibuki as she slid over to the Chinese beauty and patted her on the shoulder.

"From what I hear, him and Sean are in Japan too for some training, and I guess to pay a visit to Ryu. Ken and Sean are still in the country, but Ryu already departed with that old coot Oro on some training mission of their own," piped up Makoto.

"I still can't believe when I fought Oro for graduation he thought I was gonna ask him on a date," said Ibuki as she shook her head in disbelief which elicited a laugh from Chun-Li, Makoto, and Elena.

"I should call Ken later and maybe we can meet up for lunch or something," said Chun-Li.

"Or a little afternoon delight," joked Ibuki prompting Chun-Li to shoot a glare at the kunoichi as Makoto facepalmed.

"I saw that British boxer Dudley when I was the airport here to meet up with Ibuki and Makoto, I think he was here for a match or something. I wonder if he's still around," added Elena.

"You like Dudley?" asked Makoto.

"He's a gentleman, so he probably knows how to treat a lady, plus I like his curly mustache," replied Elena leaning towards the others.

"You know who else I heard was in the area too, I guess he came here looking for Ryu as well, but Ryu had already left when he got here, that buff American guy who won Gill's tournament...what was his name again?" pondered Makoto.

"Alex! Oh my gosh, he's such a hottie too!" squealed Ibuki.

"You and your obsession with boys. Other than that, how are things with all three of you?" asked Chun-Li as she wiped her face with her washcloth.

"Things have been going well for me at Sarusuberi University, the ninja club's exercises take a lot out of me, but at least I'm passing all my classes. I really needed to come here and relax though due to how hectic school is sometimes," answered Ibuki.

"Getting the Rindoukan dojo back to prosperity has also been draining, but I haven't given up hope yet than I can do this," added Makoto.

"I've studied abroad in France for a while, it was really nice, I even got Remy to show me around while I was there, but I missed my friends so I decided to pay them a visit here before I head back to Kenya," chimed in Elena.

As the four women conversed with one another about their lives and other things, on the men's side of the onsen, four men were also rejuvenating themselves in the steamy waters of the hot spring. One was a Japanese-American man of average build with short but shaggy blonde hair, deep brown eyes and thick black eyebrows. Sitting next to him was a dark skinned man of similar build with dark hair done in short dreadlocks, to their right was a dark skinned British man with a muscular build. He had short and neat black hair and a curly mustache, sitting next to him was a muscular American man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. They were also engaged in conversation with one another as they relaxed.

"Master Ken, this feels great after a long day of training, I feel all the tension in my muscles disappearing," said the dreadlocked man.

"Me too Sean. I told you that relaxing in an onsen is a wonderful sensation, I'm sure you all agree with me, ain't that right Alex? Dudley?" inquired Ken to the other two men.

"I must admit, while being exposed to so many men in a public setting is a bit unsettling at first, I realize we all have the same pieces so it's okay. Besides I do agree, the water here feels just splendid" replied Dudley.

"Hell yeah, I feel awesome in here. It makes up for the fact I missed Ryu, it's too bad he couldn't join us before heading off," added Alex.

"Yeah, it would be nice too, but then Oro would be with him too, and I don't want to see that old relic naked," remarked Ken.

"Agreed, the fact that Gill and Urien fought wearing only thongs or Speedos or something like that was unsettling enough, we don't need to see what Oro looks like under his robes," said Alex shuddering at the thought.

"Although I'm curious, does anyone wonder what that Q creature looks like under the trench coat, too see if its really human or not?" questioned Sean.

"I think I'd likely pass on that discovery, although finding out more about Q's past would be quite interesting," stated Dudley.

"Anyways, Ibuki and Makoto live in Japan don't they, I think we should pay a visit to those two before we go," suggested Sean.

"Elena's here too in case you're all interested in visiting our friends. I think that police lady Chun-Li is also around the country somewhere too," said Dudley.

"Hmm, I'll have to call her and see if that's true. If so, we'll have to go out for lunch while we're both in Japan," commented Ken.

"You just wanna tap that big butt of hers while Eliza's not around huh Master," joked Sean causing Alex to burst out laughing.

"Hey, I have to say one thing, Chun-Li is a babe, if you're really good friends, you should take the offer if it presents itself," stated Alex.

"That's not likely to happen, but I do admit, she is incredibly sexy. I'm sure you'd all agree with me on that too," responded Ken.

"I may not view women as merely objects of lust, but I will say that I'm not afraid to admire a woman's beauty when the occassion calls for it," chimed in Dudley.

"Spoken like a true gentleman Duds!" exclaimed Ken giving the British boxer a thumbs up.

Back on the women's side of the onsen, Ibuki overheard the guys speaking and raised her hand as to if to tell the other women to be quiet.

"What's going on Ibuki, something wrong?" inquired Makoto.

"No, but it sounds like there are some really cute guys on the other side of this onsen. I wanna see for myself," answered Ibuki.

Ibuki then rose out of the water and the naked ninja babe started to scale the walls of the onsen springing off of the fence and perching herself on the top and started to look down to see if she could see anything on the men's side.

"Ibuki, you better be careful up there and not fall!" exclaimed Chun-Li as she stood as well.

"Don't you worry, as a ninja, I have awesome balance," replied Ibuki.

No sooner than did Ibuki finish her sentence, she began to lose her balance and teeter towards the other side of the fence and fall letting out a high pitched scream. On the men's side, Alex looked up and saw someone beginning to fall towards them.

"Hey guys, heads up!" shouted Alex as he stood up and ran towards where Ibuki was falling and caught her in his muscular arms. Ibuki opened her eyes to see Alex looking at her and immediately blushed.

"Nice of you to drop in on us," commented Alex.

"That's sounds so cliched, but I don't care, thanks for saving me," replied Ibuki giving Alex a quick kiss on the cheek. At that moment, the sound of wood breaking was heard as Makoto and Chun-Li had broken a flew planks of the fence to see that Ibuki cradled safely in the arms of Alex.

"Whoa hey, I guess we don't have to wander around looking for the ladies, what a coincidence!" exclaimed Sean.

"Good to see you're okay Ibuki," said Elena as she walked over.

"Way to go, now we're gonna have to pay for damages," grumbled Ibuki.

"Don't worry, I got it covered, but since Ibuki decided to drop in, why don't you three as well," suggested Ken.

"Why the heck not," said Makoto as her, Chun-Li, and Elena all crossed the gap in the fence and sat down in the water with their male friends. Alex then set Ibuki down and all eight fighters gazed at one another.

"I see relaxing in an onsen is a popular choice among people who visit Japan," stated Dudley.

"Yeah, and it's nice to have the camraderie of friends around with you," replied Elena.

"Well Chunners, you decided to take a vacation finally, glad to see it, and then some," joked Ken.

"You could say that, and I'm glad you like the view," replied Chun-Li.

"Hey, I couldn't ask for anything better than being around all you hot guys!" said Ibuki with enthusiasm in her voice.

"And you ladies are all incredibly sexy too," responded Alex.

"Since you think so, seeing your sexy self all exposed has made me horny, I want you to fuck me here and now Alex!" exclaimed Ibuki as she took Alex's head and buried his face in her large breasts.

"Are you serious Ibuki!" gasped Makoto.

"Yes I am, you guys can go if you don't want to watch," responded as grabbed Alex's head again and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss.

"Ahem...Chun-Li, I know this is a long shot..."started Ken.

"Let me guess, you want me. That's ok, I'm down for some fun too, I've wanted you for a while too," finished Chun-Li as she pulled in Ken and started to passionately make out with the Japanese-American martial artist.

"You too Chun-Li? Oh brother," groaned Makoto.

"Oh Dudley, did I ever tell you how much I love your curly mustache?" said Elena as she playfully teased him.

"Now I'm not one to let my primal urges control me, but in this case, I will make an exception for you my lovely friend," said Dudley as he embraced Elena before kissing her.

"Makoto, you know I always thought you were hot under your clothes, what do you say to having some fun ourselves?" suggested Sean.

"Fine, I don't want to be left out, and besides, you're pretty attractive yourself too," responded Makoto as her and Sean leaned in and started to kiss one another.

Ibuki had Alex sit on the edge of the pool of water as she lovingly started to stroke Alex's throbbing manhood, Alex responded by playing with Ibuki's firm and massive breasts, stroking each one and kneading them to his liking, the American grappler and Japanese kunoichi moaned in unison showing that they liked the touching they were giving one another.

"You like my boobs don't you?" asked Ibuki.

"Fuck yeah I do, they're amazing!" exclaimed Alex.

"Wanna lick them?" inquired Ibuki seductively as she continued stroking Alex's hard shaft.

"You had to ask?" replied Alex as he promptly took a breast in his mouth and began to lick and suck at it while playing with the nipple of the other breast making Ibuki squeal in delight. Alex gently suckled on Ibuki's lovely breasts and with his free hand, gave her firm butt a quick smack eliciting another squeal from the kunoichi in heat.

"Ooh yeah baby, you know how I like this!" shouted Ibuki as Alex continued the attentive work on Ibuki's breasts.

Over where Ken and Chun-Li were, Ken was also fondling Chun-Li's rather large chest as Chun-Li stroked his erect member near another edge of the spring. The two then met for another kiss and Ken delivered a smack to Chun-Li's plump round backside to which the Chinese beauty responded with a squeal.

"Say Chun-Li, you have the best legs and ass I've ever seen on any girl, mind putting that ass in my face for a while?" asked Ken.

"You want me to sit on your face, I'd be happy to oblige," replied Chun-Li.

"All right, that's exactly what I wanted to hear!" exclaimed Ken with a huge grin on his face.

Chun-Li stood up and spread her legs out placing herself above Ken's face and lowered herself down perfectly placing her butt directly over his face as Ken let out muffled, but excited moans of joy as he shot his hands up to continue fondling Chun-Li's breasts while she slid her butt across his face.

"I want you to lick my pussy while I'm up here," stated Chun-Li.

"No problem babe, you want it, you got it," responded Ken as Chun-Li placed her moist opening over Ken's face and the blonde man wasted no time in licking the sweet shaven area lovingly as Chun-Li began to moan happily in response to the pleasure that Ken was delivering to her body by licking her pussy and squeezing her butt at the same time.

As Dudley and Elena finished a passionate make out session, Elena leaned in to Dudley and placed her mouth near his ear and gave it a lick.

"Let's see how well that gentlemanly mouth of yours is on pleasing me," whispered Elena.

"Well then, let's begin," responded Dudley as he sat Elena on the edge of the spring as well and lowered his head down to where Elena's womanly opening was. Dudley wasted no time in beginning to lick her sweet region. As Dudley let his tongue go up and down on Elena's nether regions, Elena started to stroke her own perky chest letting out soft moans as Dudley sent sensational shocks through her body.

"Oh Dudley, this is so amazing," gasped Elena.

"You haven't seen anything yet," replied Dudley before resuming his oral stimulation of Elena, Elena's body started to convulse with pleasure and soon the surmounting stimulation Dudley was giving to the Kenyan beauty became too much for her as her womanly fluid spilled out across Dudley's face.

"I'm a champion of more than just boxing you know," said Dudley.

"Indeed you were, allow me to return the favor," said Elena as Dudley rose up and Elena crouched down and placed her mouth over Dudley's firm manhood and started to suck at it enthusiastically as a smile formed over Dudley's face as Elena let her mouth and tongue work wonder's over the British boxer's shaft.

Sean was also seated at the edge of the pool as Makoto was giving him oral stimulation, her head bobbing forward and back as she lovingly attended to Sean's member. The Brazilian and Japanese man could feel an extreme sense of euphoria as the lovely tomboy also used a free hand to play with his testicles while sucking his manhood.

"This is amazing, but seeing how dedicated you are to being a great fighter, you're also great at pleasing a man," panted Sean.

Makoto looked up at Sean to show that she appreaciated his words of kindness toward her and continued to work wonders on Sean's throbbing piece. Soon however, Makoto stood up and sat alongside Sean.

"Your turn to do the same to me now, I wanna see if your master taught you anything other than combat skills," ordered Makoto.

"I won't let you down Makoto-chan," stated Sean as he slid back into the water, turned around and placed his mouth over Makoto's sweet pussy and wasted no time licking at it with lots of vigor. Makoto wrapped her arms around Sean's head as he continued to lick her nether regions.

"Sean...this is great," panted Makoto.

Alex and Ibuki were lying near the water as Ibuki had her crotch in Alex's face and was sucking loving at Alex's throbbing manhood while Alex licked at Ibuki's moist opening. The bodies of both fighters bucked a bit showing that the two were enjoying the oral pleasure they were giving one another. Eventually, Ibuki stood up and Alex then sat up as well saw Ibuki smiling seductively at him.

"I think it's time we finally move to the really good stuff, I want you inside me now!" exclaimed Ibuki.

"All right babe, I'll take you for a ride! But you be on top since I don't want to crush you," replied Alex.

Ibuki nodded and then slowly straddled Alex, inserting his long member into her hot and wet opening. Ibuki winced a little at first, but soon began to bounce up and down on Alex's groin area as he simultaneously thrusted his hips along with her movement. They both moaned with delight as they were fully engrossed into their love making. Alex then began to play with Ibuki's breasts as she bounced up and down while Alex was inside of her.

"Ready to really get ready for some fun. I want to see the name Masters really does suit you," said Chun-Li as she knelt onto all fours with her butt facing Ken.

"Oh you'll see how well it does all right," commented Ken as he gave Chun-Li another swift smack on the butt before inserting his firm manhood into her moist pussy and began to thrust vigorously into her. Chun-Li let out a loud scream of joy as Ken thrust into her. Ken then grabbed Chun-Li's hips to allow him better control as he went through with making love to the curvaceous Chinese woman in front of him. Both of them moaned in delight as Chun-Li's breasts and ass jiggled while Ken continued to explore her womanly regions with his member.

"What do you say we form a beautiful friendship Dudley?" inquired Elena as she lay on the edge of the pool motioning for Dudley to enter her.

"Of all the roses in my garden, none of them compare to your beauty," stated Dudley as he carefully got on top of the Kenyan princess and placed his member into Elena's opening. Elena wasted no time in wrapping her legs around Dudley's waist allowing the British boxer better control over his thrusts into Elena. Dudley thrust about with all of his might as Elena simulated the movements as both of them let out moans of euphoria that filled the room along with the ones of Alex, Ibuki, Ken, and Chun-Li.

"Well Sean, let's not screw around any longer and get to business," suggested Makoto as she gazed at the other three couples.

"Time for you to see what I'm made of!" exclaimed Sean proudly as Makoto leapt onto Sean and wrapped her legs around his waist and placed his hard rod into Makoto's womanly regions and wasted no time in thrusting about inside of Makoto, the two of them moaning in ectasy as her and Sean leaned against a wall to give them more balance. Makoto pulled Sean in for a passionate kiss as the two of them were in the middle of their love making.

At that moment, eight different cries of passion were filling the air around the onsen. Each of the eight people were all involved in the strenous but exhilarating exercise of love making. Alex was enjoying having Ibuki straddle him as he made love to her while still engrossed in fondling her breasts. Ken continued to thrust into Chun-Li with everything he had, making her scream with joy as he would also smack her ass in between thrusts. Dudley and Elena were enjoying being intertwined with one another as Dudley also started to fondle Elena's perky mounds while thrusting about inside of her. Sean and Makoto were also having the time of their lives as Sean gripped Makoto's firm butt as she kept her legs wrapped around him while he gave her the best love making he had to give. These eight martial artists from around world were all coming together on the common interest in sex as their moans grew louder.

"ALEX!" screamed Ibuki. 

"IBUKI!" shouted Alex.

"KEN!" hollered Chun-Li.

"CHUN-LI!" yelled Ken.

"DUDLEY!" yelped Elena.

"ELENA!" bellowed Dudley.

"SEAN!" roared Makoto.

"MAKOTO!" called out Sean.

Sweat dripped down the bodies of all eight fighters as they started to grow hotter and hotter as the act of intercourse continued on for them. Each of them were loving every moment of euphoria though, every thrust Ken, Alex, Dudley, and Sean would lay into Chun-Li, Ibuki, Elena, and Makoto ellicited a moan of pleasure from each of them. All eight naked forms were completely engrossed in their steamy session of sex inside the steamy onsen. After what seemed like hours to them, each of them could feel their climaxes coming.

"Ah...ah...ah...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled all eight in unison as their climaxes surged forward. Each of them once again called out the names of their respective partners as Chun-Li, Ibuki, Elena, and Makoto all took in everything that Ken, Alex, Dudley, and Sean were spilling into them. The four ladies womanly juices also gushed out of them and splashed onto the groins of their men. The out of breath feeling that washed over all eight was a rush for all of them. Upon regaining their breath, everyone reclined once again in the waters of the spring.

"Wow, that felt amazing!" exclaimed Ibuki as she ran her hands along Alex's muscular chest.

"It sure did, you're quite the energetic girl, lots of fun!" said Alex.

"Ken, your last name does suit you, you made me one very happy woman," cooed Chun-Li as she also played with Ken's abs.

"And not only are you the strongest woman in the world, but one of the best when it comes to pleasing a man," replied Ken.

"Oh wow, I'm tired but I couldn't ask for anything better. Thank you Dudley," said Elena.

"The pleasure was all mine, and I must say your flexibility is definitely a great asset so many ways," commented Dudley.

"You made me feel so great, best feeling in my life," remarked Makoto.

"I love your energy as well," stated Sean.

After a while of relaxing and cuddling with their partners in the waters. The eight fighters cleaned up, got dressed and decided to take in a meal and see some of the sights around Japan. Later that night as they walked back to their hotel, they all looked up at the night sky and each of them smiled.

"You know, today will be day I never forget, and that's a good thing," remarked Alex.

"Indeed, it was a splendid day with my friends in so many ways," added Dudley.

"Yeah, I'll agree with you on that one," chimed in Elena.

"It's not everyday we get to fufill desires you've had for a while, that much is true," stated Ken.

"True, I can say this was a vacation well spent," piped up Chun-Li.

"I'll definitely be rejuvenated for when I go back to my business," said Makoto.

"Oh yeah, best trip ever!" exclaimed Sean.

"You know, it doesn't have to be over just yet," spoke Ibuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"Now that we're all rested up, who wants to go back for round two?" asked Ibuki.

All eight looked at one another and smiled seductively at their respective partners. And without anymore hesitance, Ken, Chun-Li, Alex, Ibuki, Dudley, Elena, Sean, and Makoto ran towards the onsen to have one more sexy steamy bath in the healing waters of the spring.

The End

Author's Note: Well, how did you all like this? This is something I wanted to write ever since Third Strike Online Edition came out, but life kept sidetracking me from this, but now I finally get to bring this to you. The title of course is Japanese for Steam, which fits the story don't you think. In all honesty I'm glad I can bring this lemony goodness to you as I do like Third Strike and its characters, nearly thirteen years now and it's still my favorite title in the Street Fighter series. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this steamy story and who knows, maybe I will write another one in the future. But until that time, feel free to read and review. We await your return, warrior!


End file.
